Hewdraw
'''Three-Headed Hewdraw' (三つ首竜ヒュードラー Mittsu Kubi Ryū Hyūdorā, "Three-Neck Dragon Hewdraw") is a large, three-headed serpent monster, debuting in the original Kid Icarus as a single-headed serpent. Possessing three separate personalities for each head, Hewdraw serves as a commander to the Underworld Army and as the boss of Chapter 3. All three heads are voiced by Danny Mann in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising, and by Masaya Takatsuka in the Japanese version of the game. Characteristics Physical Appearance In the original Kid Icarus, Hewdraw appears as a singular serpent with pink scales and a yellow underbelly. It has green fins on either side of its head, and green eyes to match. In Uprising, Hewdraw appears as a large, serpent-like dragon with purple scales and a white underbelly. It now has three heads, each one a different shade of violet: the right head is violet-blue, the left one is red-violet, and the middle one is simply violet. The heads all have amber eyes, and horns on their noses and foreheads. It also has fins on the sides of its heads, as well as on the sides of its body, and on the tip of its tail. Personality Blue Hewdraw The blue head of Hewdraw is seemingly the most approachable of the three, greeting Pit with a cheerful "hello" on multiple occasions. Despite this, he still very much wants to eat the angel and initially attempts to lure Pit into coming within his reach. The blue head also appears to be the calmest of the three, although he doesn't seem to care much for his brothers, considering them as nothing more than "deadweight." He shows a certain vanity in his last moments, claiming he is too pretty to die before passing. His voice is noticeably deeper compared to the other two heads. Violet Hewdraw The violet head of Hewdraw appears to be the most intelligent of the three, displaying a great sense of superiority over his brothers. However, this attitude puts him at odds with his fellow heads and tends to ignite arguments between them as a result. Despite this, he is still capable of showing others respect where it is due, as he compliments Pit and tells him that he is proud of the angel during his last moments. His voice is higher pitched compared to the other two heads. Red Hewdraw The red head of Hewdraw seems to be the most impulsive and irritable of the three, focusing more on his hunger than the situation at hand. While he can get annoyed rather easily, this head does display more maturity than the other heads, as shown when he tries to convince the others not to argue when they have company. Aside from these rare cases of decency, the red head tends to yell and whine most of the time. His voice is raspier compared to the other two heads. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Hewdraw is the Gatekeeper for the Overworld's fortress, guarding one of the three Sacred Caskets. The combat area consists of platforms over a lake of lava, and Hewdraw's tactics consists of diving in and out of the lava, hoping to catch Pit in its jaws. It has no projectiles of its own, so as long as Pit can avoid physical contact, Hewdraw will fall easily. This fight is made easier with Centurions, since their arrows will stretch across the entire area. Pit must be careful when positioning the Centurions, however, as a lunge from Hewdraw could easily knock out all three in one fell swoop. left Hit Points Damage Hearts Score (Experience) 200 3 0 8000 Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 3: Heads of the Hewdraw Sent by Medusa to attack Skyworld in retaliation for the defeat of Dark Lord Gaol, Hewdraw is soon after destroyed by Pit, but not before two of its heads become separated from its body. However, able to live without their body, the two Hewdraw heads proceed to run amok in That Burning Town. While one head is lured into a courtyard and promptly defeated by Pit, the other takes shelter by a lake and forms a new body, laying in wait for the angel to reach it. Pit eventually confronts the now single-headed Hewdraw and defeats it once and for all. During the fight with the Hewdraw Head, the inside of its mouth is its weakpoint—whereas in the fight against Hewdraw Reborn, its jaw is its weakpoint. Min Health Max Health 351 1755 Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle A fake version of Hewdraw appears as one of the bosses of the chapter, created by Medusa. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Hewdraw appears as a collectable spirit in the game's aptly named Spirits mode. Captain N: The Game Master Hewdraw appears in the episode ''Mr. & Mrs Mother Brain where it appears to be a rabbit-like snake. Curiously, it also has a shell on its back and is capable of flight despite possessing no wings. Idol Descriptions Three-Headed Hewdraw An enormous three-headed flying dragon. Each of Hewdraw's heads has its own personality, causing them to constantly bicker and argue. Lucky for them, the heads can survive if ever separated from their body. Hewdraw Head After being severed from their shared body, Hewdraw's heads are free to go their own ways. One is dumber than the others, and Palutena is able to lure it with her pheromones, giving Pit a chance to slay it once and for all. Hewdraw Reborn Hewdraw's incredible regenerative ability allows its final head to regrow a new torso mere minutes after its decapitation. After resting by a lake to regain its strength, the beast later waits to take its revenge on Pit. Trophy Description Three-Headed Hewdraw A dragon with three regenerating heads. Each head has its own unique personality, and they are not known for getting along. One head would want to destroy a wall, the second would go around it, and the third would fly over it. All three are plenty happy to devour a meddling angel, though. Quotes * "Total annihilation!" - Red Hewdraw "Bone-crushing destruction!" - Blue Hewdraw "Face-stomping carnage! It was MY turn to have the last word!" - Violet Hewdraw "Oh, give it a rest." - Blue Hewdraw "Let's not argue in front of company." - Red Hewdraw "Cram a sock in it, foot face!" - Violet Hewdraw "I'm soooo sick of you guys." - Blue Hewdraw "Me?! What did I do?!" - Red Hewdraw "Knock it off already!" - Blue Hewdraw "YOU knock it off!" - Red Hewdraw "I can't believe this is my life." - Violet Hewdraw "Can we go home and watch TV now?" - Blue Hewdraw "Would everyone just shut it?!" - Red Hewdraw "Someone put me out of my misery." - Violet Hewdraw "Did I mention I'm starving?" - Red Hewdraw "And you think we're not?!" - Violet Hewdraw — The argument that breaks out between the three heads during the air battle * "Oh! I'm the only one left!" - Blue Hewdraw, upon losing his brothers * "Where did Lefty and Righty go?" - Violet Hewdraw, upon losing his brothers * "Ah! The other heads! You have no right!" - Red Hewdraw, upon losing his brothers * "No! I'm too pretty to die!" - Blue Hewdraw, when defeated as "Hewdraw Reborn" * "Look how far you've come, Pit! I'm proud of you." - Violet Hewdraw, when defeated as "Hewdraw Reborn" * "Before I die, I just wanna say—" - Red Hewdraw, failing to finish his sentence upon his death Gallery Hewdrawkiart.png|Hewdraw as it appears in the original Kid Icarus. wikihead.png|Artwork of the Hewdraw Head in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Hewdraw's Portraits.png|Hewdraw's portraits. Hewdrawarcard.png|AR Card of Three-Headed Hewdraw. Hewdrawheadarcard.png|AR Card of the Hewdraw Head. Hewdrawrebornarcard.png|AR Card of Hewdraw Reborn. Kid-Icarus-Uprising-review-screenshot-8.jpg|Pit running on the back of Three-Headed Hewdraw. Chapter 3 - Air w Hewdraw 01-620x.jpg Hewdraw1.jpg|Pit locked in air battle with Three-Headed Hewdraw. 220152-header.jpg|Pit encountering Hewdraw Reborn. Trivia *Hewdraw is based on the Hydra in Greek mythology, a multi-headed serpent that was ultimately defeated by Heracles. *It is unclear how Hewdraw came to grow its two extra heads in Uprising, as it only possessed one in the original Kid Icarus. **It is likely that the Violet Hewdraw head is the original one, as he implies upon his defeat that he knew Pit prior to the events of Uprising. *In Uprising, the order in which the three heads are defeated in the air battle determines which two heads are fought later on in the chapter, and in what order they're fought in: the first head to be defeated in the air battle will survive to become Hewdraw Reborn, while the second will become the Hewdraw Head, and the last remaining head is destroyed along with its body. *Before the first fight with Hewdraw begins in Uprising, Pit can run on its back for a few seconds by going to the bottom of the screen. This earns the player additional points. *Hewdraw shares its voice actor, Danny Mann, with Thanatos. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Underworld Army Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate